Jay Rock (rapper)
Johnny Reed McKinzie, Jr. (born March 31, 1986), better known by his stage name Jay Rock, is an American rapper. He was named one of the top 13 most street artists by XXL. Rock is a member of hip hop supergroup Black Hippy along with fellow West Coast rappers and label mates Kendrick Lamar, Schoolboy Q and Ab-Soul. In 2010 Rock signed to Strange Music and released his debut studio album Follow Me Home on July 26, 2011. He has since signed to Interscope Records which will handle the distribution on his future albums. Biography 1986-2007: Early life and career beginnings Jay Rock was born and raised in Watts, Los Angeles, California in the Nickerson Gardens Projects. He released several mixtapes in his neighborhood and the internet which led to his signing to Warner Bros. Records and Top Dawg Entertainment. Jay attended Locke High School. 2008–2011: Follow Me Home and move to Strange Music Rock released his debut single, "All My Life" in late 2008, which featured artists Lil Wayne and will.i.am and was one of iTunes's Free Downloads in early 2009. He was featured on the cover of XXL's annual Top 10 Freshmen issue. He was also named one of MTV's 2010 breakthrough MC's. Jay Rock was featured on Omarion's single "Hoodie" and was supposed to be featured on Flo Rida's third studio album Only One Flo but was left off the final tracklisting. His mixtape "From the Hood to the Cover of XXL" was released to iTunes on July 24, 2010 and his mixtape Tales From the Hood 2 went to iTunes on March 28, 2010. He toured with 50 Cent, Game and other various artists on The Invitation Tour. Jay Rock signed with indie record label Strange Music in the Fall of 2010 on a multi-album deal after leaving from Warner Bros. Jay Rock then went on tour with Tech N9ne, E-40, Glasses Malone, Kutt Calhoun and Kendrick Lamar on the "Independent Grind National Tour". His mixtape Black Friday was released December 7, 2010 to iTunes. His debut album Follow Me Home was released in the Summer of 2011 under Strange Music. 2012-present In March 2012, MTV announced that Top Dawg Entertainment, the independent record label Jay Rock is signed to, closed a joint venture deal with Interscope Records and Aftermath Entertainment. Under the new deal, Black Hippy cohort, Kendrick Lamar's debut studio album, good kid, m.A.A.d city was jointly released via Top Dawg/Interscope/Aftermath while releases from the rest of Black Hippy will be distributed via Top Dawg/Interscope. He featured on the track "Money Trees" on Good kid, m.A.A.d city. During 2012 Rock toured with the rest of Black Hippy (except Schoolboy Q) and Stalley on the BET Music Matters Tour during 2012. Discography Studio albums * Follow Me Home (2011) Links * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jay_Rock See Also * List of Rappers and Rap Groups * List of Rappers * List of American rappers and rap groups * List of American rappers * List of Greater Los Angeles Area rappers and rap groups Category:Wikipedia Category:African American rappers Category:Rappers and Rap Groups Category:Rappers Category:American hip-hop Category:American rappers and rap groups Category:American rappers Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in Greater Los Angeles Area Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in Watts, California Category:Rappers in Watts, California Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in Los Angeles, California Category:Rappers in Los Angeles, California Category:March 31 birthdays Category:1986 births Category:Actors